Smite
by BoundLight
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are enjoying their time together when Michael, Gabriel and Raphael drop in. Crowley/Aziraphale


This idea has been kicking around my head for a while. I'm not sure if it rocks as much as I had hoped. Hope you like it though.

* * *

They were sitting close on the couch in the backroom. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and they enjoyed their time simply being in the others presence.

Aziraphale leaned against Crowley, and the demon kissed him lightly. "How about going to the Ritz later, angel?"

"Sounds wonderful, my dear."

Crowley smirked, and leaned back against the couch, handing Aziraphale a book before pulling him down onto his lap. They lay against each other contentedly for hours. Crowley just watched as the pages turned, occasionally running a hand through the angel's hair.

As the sun began to set, Aziraphale closed his book. He smiled up at his demon. "Crowley –"

There was a blinding blue light, and Michael, Gabriel and Raphael stood in the room.

Aziraphale and Crowley scrambled to their feet, the angel moving to stand in front of the demon. "M-Michael, I –"

Raphael strode forward and grabbed Aziraphale's arm tightly, dragging him away from Crowley before shoving him forcefully into Gabriel's arms.

Michael's eyes never left Crowley. "Demon, you are being charged with attempting to make an angel Fall."

"I'm being charged with what now?"

"Have you not engaged in actions of a sexual nature with one of God's messengers?"

"Well, I –"

"And have you not tried to convince this messenger that your actions were not of Lust, but of Love?"

"Well, yes, but I –"

"Your actions suggest, demon, that you have been attempting to fell this messenger, and I will not allow this to transpire. It is clear that discorporation is not enough. You will be wiped from this plane and the next." He raised his hand.

"No!" Aziraphale rushed forward and pulled Crowley to him, kissing him desperately. "Please, no." Tears slipped down his cheeks, as he tried to get as close to the demon as possible, holding him tight.

Crowley snaked an arm around Azirapahle and held him close; he shut his eyes, and just breathed in the angel's sent. He knew the other angel's would probably disapprove, but he couldn't push Aziraphale away, especially now that he faced death in the eye. With his angel close, it wasn't nearly as terrifying as it should have been.

His collar was getting wet. He pushed Aziraphale away so he could look into his eyes. Aziraphale pushed his forehead against the demons. "I love you, Crowley."

Crowley's chest tightened and he felt something prick at his eyes. But demons didn't cry, and if he was going to die _now_ at the hands of _angel's_ he sure as hell wasn't going to go out with a tear. He swallowed and waited for Aziraphale to look at him. "I love you too, angel."

Michael sneered and pulled his brother back sharply. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's waist tightly, and in an act of sympathy, tucked the other's head under his chin. He eyed the demon oddly.

Michael was talking, well, _lecturing_ actually, but no one was really listening. If they were going to kill him then they were going to, he didn't need to hear the holy bastards justification. All the same, Crowley felt some of his anger ebb at Gabriel's act of kindness. His angel was gripping Gabriel's tunic tightly, clearly straining to push away, but the archangel didn't budge. Tears still tracked down his face.

It was a shame that the last time he saw Aziraphale the angel wasn't glowing with joy. Crowley's eyes softened. "Please don't cry, angel."

Aziraphale's eyes opened, and locked with Crowley's. "I'm sorry, dear."

Michael glowered. Crowley completely ignored him and smiled for Aziraphale. "It's alright, love. It was bound to happen eventually."

Michael was talking again, but now that Crowley had Aziraphale's attention he wasn't going to lose it.

Michael snarled. "You will look at me when I speak to you demon!"

"Oh shove it you pansy! Fuck you! You think I'm afraid of you? You're a coward! If you're going to kill me than man up and do it! I'm sick of hearing you _talk_."

Michael was shocked. No one _ever_ talked to him like that. _Ever_. Raphael was in front of the demon in an instant. He struck him hard enough to crack walls. Crowley fell to the ground with a loud bang.

He pushed himself up, spitting out a mouth full of blood. His sunglasses fell to the floor, and bright serpentine eyes glared up at the archangel. "Is that the best you've got? My dead grandmother hits harder than you."

Raphael yanked the demon off the ground; his grip would have broken a human. "You will show my brother the respect he deserves, Spawn of Satan!"

Crowley used Raphael's hold against him, tugging himself even closer. "Fuck you."

Raphael snarled and drew back his fist.

Michael grabbed his arm, and gently pulled him back. "Ignore him brother. He won't be any problem much longer."

He raised a hand.

Crowley steeled himself so they wouldn't see him shake; he locked his eyes with Aziraphale's and waited for death to claim him.

And waited.

Annoyed he turned back to Michael. "Well princess? Having trouble getting it up, is that it?"

Michael looked at his hand in confusion, and then at his brother's. Raphael and Gabriel were lost. Aziraphale looked triumphant.

Michael frowned, and then they were gone.

Aziraphale strode forward and enveloped Crowley in his arms, resolving to never again let him go. "Thank God."

Crowley cleared his throat and tried to ease his racing heart. "Not that I'm complaining, angel, but what just happened?"

"I think my Father just saved us."

"Your father?" His eyes widened in realization. "You mean your Father? The big guy?" Hesitantly his eyes moved upwards and he started moving for cover.

Aziraphale laughed softly and caught Crowley's hand, pulling him back. "I think it means he approves."

Crowley gave in and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, but he still eyed the ceiling dubiously. "Ineffable I suppose."

* * *

Review. Please and thank you.


End file.
